Whatever Happens, Happens for a Reason
by KKCopper
Summary: When Bruce's bestfriend and his wife die by a lightning strike, but their 2 year old daughter lives, what will Bruce do to help this girl? And why did she live and not them? She's just an average girl... or is she?
1. The Reason She's Here

_**(A/N: Like I said in my X-Men story "**_Sometimes I just write stories for myself, like I don't even care if others read it or not or if they even like it, sometimes I just write it to have something REAL to hold in my hand. Sometimes I'm just not satisfied with the story being in my head, I have to be able to read it and picture it from the readers' point of view. THAT gives me satisfaction_**" Yep, so, if you wanna read this, great, but I'm gonna write it no matter what you think ;D Enjoy~)**_

Grey Kingsley and his wife, Alexis, were sitting together on their front porch, watching their 2 ½ year old daughter play with her favorite ball in their front yard when IT happened.

The day was cloudy, but not cold at all… The weather man had predicted scatter showers and perhaps and storm or two here and there, but nothing major, so the family had taken advantage of the lack of precipitation and nice temperatures to get some outside time together that, soon to be eventful, weekend.

Alexis snuggled closer to her husband on their porch swing in front of their nice suburban house just outside of Gotham City.

There WERE a few… draw-backs to their house though (and its location); one, the small yard (Alexis grew up in the country so she was used to MUCH bigger, she wasn't TOO upset by this lack of space, it just made her miss her rural home sometimes), and two, their house was _pretty_ close to an electrical substation which is NOT the safest of places for a 2 year old.

BESIDES that, they had the _nicest_ house in their subdivision, and it was all because of Grey's job.

Grey worked at Wayne Enterprises, just like the majority of Gotham City's population, BUT his position and salary was most LIKELY _quite _different than the rest of the people working there. Grey was the leading, highest ranked, scientist at Wayne Enterprises and over looked several different lab and R&D departments in the company.

Now, Grey did NOT just get this job because of his intellect, science degrees, and natural leadership skills (though that certainly was part of it), he also got his position because of his long friendship with the owner of the company; Bruce Wayne himself.

Grey and Bruce met during their freshman year of high school and had instantly became buds, then, when they discovered they were going to college together, they became dorm mates. When college ended, Bruce quickly offered Grey a job working for him in the labs and they'd been close ever since. Having a guy like BRUCE as a best friend DID have its perks (though the friendship had NEVER been based on his _insane_ amounts of cash).

So there the happy couple sat, thinking about how lucky they were when the Un-luckiest thing happened and ruined their, so-far, good day.

The storm dropped out of the sky like a dime. Lightning flashed, followed by a quick thunder, not so far off in the distance. Alexis sighed and rose to her feet, about to call their daughter, Kristi, so they could go inside when ANOTHER unlucky thing happened.

Kristi was still bouncing her ball when the thunder had rumbled. Spooked, she forgot to catch the bouncing ball and it began to roll away from her and down the street.

One thing you must understand about Kristi is that she is a BIT faster than the _average_ two-year old… of course, only when she wanted to be… NOW was one of those times.

Kristi took off after her ball before her parents even had a chance to react, but they didn't hesitate long and were soon dashing off after her.

"KRISTI!" her mother shrieked as the ball rolled towards the electrical substation, followed by their little girl.

Kristi didn't stop following her beloved toy, not even when it went into the busted open gate surrounding the substation. Grey suddenly sped past his wife, trying to reach his daughter before she got shocked with thousands of watts of electricity.

Kristi caught up to her ball just as her parents got close to her inside the gate surrounding the substation.

Grey and Alexis were only about two feet behind Kristi, about to pick her up… when there was a sudden, blinding flash of light.

Everything went black as the thunder boomed.

…. …. …. …. ….

Bruce was out on his normal routes as his alter ego that stormy night when Alfred called him.

"Hello?" Bruce answered.

"Master Bruce…" Alfred started, but then he paused, taking in a deep breath. He wasn't sure how to tell him of what had happened… and he wasn't sure how he'd react.

"Alfred? What is it?" Bruce asked his caretaker a bit impatiently.

Alfred sighed before answering him, "Grey is in the hospital –" he started, and before he could finish his thought, Bruce hit the brakes, whipped the Batmobile around, making a u-turn, and cut in, not wasting any time.

"Meet me near the hospital with my change of clothes, and as soon as possible," he all but ordered, his voice stern.

"Of course sir, I'll be there momentarily," Alfred replied and then he hung up.

As Bruce sped up, swerving through all of the alleys and back roads he could think of, trying to get to the hospital as fast as possible, all he could think of was HOW on earth his closest friend could have wound himself up in the hospital (or WHAT on earth could have gotten him there) at THIS late hour…

He hoped Grey was okay…

Bruce got to the nearest abandoned building by the hospital (where they were to meet) before Alfred did, but the second Alfred DID arrive, Bruce already had the Batmobile hidden and was ready to go (for the most part). He changed quickly and soon they were speeding their way to the _front_ of the hospital.

Alfred dropped Bruce off at the front door and he was out of the car before the vehicle had even stopped. He dashed through the front door, barely waiting for them to open, and over to the front desk.

The nurse there looked up in shock. "Oh, hello Mr. Wayne –" she started to greet him, but he cut her off impatiently.

"Grey Kingsley?" he asked quickly.

The nurse nodded, understanding his urgency. Just about everyone in Gotham City knew how close Grey and Bruce were (which is why they'd called his house when they saw him in the hospital). "Room 317," she told him and Bruce dashed off again.

He raced down the halls, not even looking twice when he passed the elevator, it'd be too slow for his liking. Instead, Bruce took the stairs, two at a time, up to the third floor.

Bruce wasted no time finding the room the nurse had told him and opening the door to it… but what he saw then froze him in place.

In the room were five people, two patients (Grey and Alexis) and three medical… _professionals _(one doctor and two nurses). Just as Bruce was coming into the room, the nurses were covering a charred Alexis with a sheet… but Grey's heart monitor was still beeping… BARELY… He was badly burnt too.

The doctor looked up as Bruce stepped into the room (his speed slowed dramatically). "Mr. Wayne… I'm so sorry…"

"What happened?" he asked, walking over to his friend's bedside. He wanted to examine him himself, but he couldn't do that with the doctor and nurses in the room… it would be insulting to there… position.

"They were outside when the storm hit… and they were struck by lightning… Their daughter was hit, too," the doctor explained sadly.

Bruce looked up at him in shock. Their daughter, _too_? He hoped, for his friend's sake, that she was ALIVE. "Where is _she_? Is she okay?"

The doctor nodded. "She's actually quite fine… much better off than they are. A purple, rubber ball she was next to may have saved her life… Though, the ball is melted…"

Bruce's eyes were still a bit wide when he returned his gaze to his friend. "How are the odds looking…?" he asked in a whisper.

The doctor came over next to him and put one hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry… we don't expect him to make it through the night…"

Bruce nodded, holding back his emotions.

The doctor sighed and gestured to the nurses to leave. Then, he put his hand back on Bruce's shoulder. "We'll let you be alone for a while… if anything changes, hit the call button."

Bruce just nodded… Then, the doctor left… and he was alone.

Bruce suddenly crumpled down in the chair next to his friend's bedside, tears falling down his face. He couldn't believe it… he was going to lose his closest friend… He just COULDN'T _believe_ it… it was too unreal.

After a few minutes, Bruce managed to get to his feet and inspect his friend like he'd wanted to earlier… Pulse… slow… eyes… dilated… injuries?... EVERYWHERE…

Just then, the door opened. Bruce turned around to see who it was and sighed a bit when he realized it was Alfred.

Alfred walked over to him and placed a caring hand on his shoulder, though this gesture meant a LOT more to Bruce than the doctor's had.

"How's he doing, sir?" Alfred asked.

Bruce shook his head. "He's not expected to live…" he whispered.

Alfred squeezed his shoulder. "I'm sorry…" he whispered, too.

Bruce just nodded, sitting back down again.

"Do you know how his daughter is doing?" Alfred asked and Bruce shook his head. "The poor thing, she made it out without much of anything… and she's going to lose both of her parents at the age of 2…."

Bruce's eyes widened as he realized something… His friend was going to die, he couldn't change THAT, _but_ he could honor his memory by doing for him what he would have wanted him to do….

Bruce rose from the chair. "Alfred, do you know what room his daughter is in?" he asked.

Alfred nodded, not only as an answer to his question, but also understanding what he was thinking. "She's down the hall, room 320."

Bruce stepped lightly out of the room and Alfred followed. "What's her name? I've seen her picture before, and I'm SURE he's told me… but I just can't remember right now."

"Her name is Kristi," Alfred answered as the stepped into her room.

The two-year old looked up as they entered. She smiled at them with her toothless grin (for she'd lost a tooth already). She pointed at him and said, "Bucee."

Bruce couldn't help but grin, he'd seen Kristi only a few times before... yet she knew his name. Grey brought her to work sometimes and, actually, Bruce was her godfather (Alexis was religious and had had Kristi baptized).

The nurse who was in the room at the time looked at Bruce and smiled. "She knows your name," she said, her voice filled with that love everyone feels when they see a young child, you can't help it.

Bruce just nodded and headed over to her bedside. Kristi continued to smile at him and reached one hand out to him. Bruce picked her up gently and she patted his head.

"Momma? Daddy?" she asked him.

The nurse watched them with sad eyes. "Poor thing…" she whispered.

Bruce just smiled at Kristi. "They're in a different room honey," he told her in a soft voice… He was a bit surprised, too (though he didn't show it), he never was one for kids… He'd never acted this way around them, at least.

Kristi looked confused, but she seemed to nod. Then she yawned and laid her head down on Bruce's shoulder, falling asleep in seconds in the hands of her surprised godfather.

The nurse walked over to him and held out her hands. "I can take her if you'd like," she offered, but, surprisingly, Bruce shook his head.

"Can I take her in to the room her parents are in?" he asked. The nurse nodded.

"Yes, but she'll still have to stay here over night. She'll probably be free to go in the morning, we just want to make sure she doesn't have any other injuries," the nurse informed him and then she left the room.

Bruce headed out of the room and down the hall again, back towards Grey's room.

Alfred walked next to him. "She's taken quite a liking to you sir," he noted and Bruce looked at him.

"Yeah… and I have NO idea why…" he told him.

Bruce stepped into Grey's room and went over to his friend's bedside. The doctor was back in the room and was currently checking over his vitals.

"Is he…?" Bruce started to ask but he trailed off when he saw the look on the doctor's face.

He looked up and shook his head sadly. "We lost him."

…. …. …. …. ….

The funeral for Grey and Alexis was two days after their death. Bruce was the first one there for the visiting with Alfred at his side… holding Kristi.

The day when Grey and Alexis had died had been hectic. Bruce had been the one to arrange all of the funeral plans. His work had given him time off for "family reasons"… The two days off had also given him time to get the adoption papers in order.

He'd adopted Kristi, he was now her legal guardian… He knew it'd be what Grey would want… and he also just couldn't stand the idea of her growing up without her parents… like he had (for the most part, Alfred was always there for him).

Kristi sat in Alfred's arms while they stood next to the caskets that held her parents… Both were closed, their burns had been too bad to let them be _open_ caskets…

The funeral started about half-an-hour after private viewing times. Bruce gave a speech, along with two other people. There were a lot of tears a hugs… some people left early and others stayed until the end.

The next day was the burial… The majority of the people from the funeral were there… It didn't last long and soon everyone was gone.

Everyone… but Bruce, Alfred and Kristi.

Kristi struggled in Alfred's arms as Bruce knelt in front of the tombstones. Alfred put her down and she walked over to the stones and put one hand on it… as if she understood what they meant…

Her parents would never be coming back… though their memory would always be there.

_Grey and Alexis Kingsley_

_Friends of Many and Parents of one: Kristi_

_Dead but Not Gone_

_June 10__th__, 1987_

_**(A/N: I hope you liked it~ This is just the beginning, though, Kristi is gonna play a BIG part in Bruce's life later~ I hope you REVIEW and keep reading!**_

_**~KKCopper)**_


	2. Hearing Things

_**(A/N: Now, it's probably ALWAYS going to be from Kristi's Point of view. I'm going to skip ahead to when she's 5, because that's when you'd NORMALLY *or sometimes a bit earlier* REALLY start to remember and comprehend things. If it's important, I won't skip it, if it isn't, I will. That's the way it goes~ ENJOY~~)**_

**Kristi's POV**

I woke-up in the room I woke-up in every day, MY room. The pink and purple one, down the hall from the Kitchen, with the lovely view, canopy bed, and large walk-in closet filled with my clothes and numerous toys.

I had it pretty good for a five-year old girl.

Just as I got out of bed, I heard a knock on the door.

"Kristi, are you up?" It was Bruce.

"Yes _siir_," I sang happily and Bruce came into the room.

Bruce walked over to me and knelt down in front of me. I smiled as I waited for him to speak.

"How would you like to go to the circus tonight?" he asked me, bringing out two tickets from behind is back. "I'm sponsoring it so we get front row seats."

"_I hope she wants to go… this is the only night I'm free and I feel bad for not being around so often," _Bruce continued… but his lips didn't move when he said _that_.

"I'd LOVE to go to the circus," I told him, beaming, "and, don't worry, I understand that you can't be around that often. You have a job, too."

"_More like TWO jobs… and how did she know I was- " _his voice continued, lips still not moving, but then it suddenly stopped.

Bruce rose to his feet and smiled at me. "Then it's a date," he said and I giggled at the word. It sounded funny coming out of his mouth.

Then, Bruce left and Alfred came in and helped me get dressed (I'm only five). Once changed, teeth brushed and such, I went and had breakfast.

As I sat there eating my omelet (which Alfred made for me, of course), I asked Alfred a question. "What does Bruce mean when he says he has 'two jobs'?"

Alfred looked up at me, his eyes a bit wide with shock, but otherwise he barely reacted (emotionally) to my question. _"Why would Master Bruce say something like THAT around _her_? He knows how smart she is, how much she notices everything…"_

I smiled. "Thank you, but you didn't answer my question," I informed him.

"_Now how on earth –" _Alfred continued, but he suddenly stopped. His mouth wasn't moving like Bruce's hadn't… It was starting to worry me.

Still confused on the whole "voices" thing, I shook my head before I continued eating.

Alfred, after a bit of thought, finally answered my question. "What he may have meant is that taking care of you is like a second job."

I sighed, knowing that wasn't _entirely_ true, but I didn't push, though I responded to his all but insult.

"I am a handful?" I asked innocently.

"_For a five year old- smart," _Alfred's voice said again… It was weird, Bruce's had cut off on me earlier and I thought it was because he'd stopped talking… but maybe I was only getting bits and pieces of a conversation… but WHY weren't their LIPS _moving_?

Alfred laughed. "Oh not at ALL," he said a bit sarcastically.

I shrugged and then turned back to my food, finishing off my omelet. I handed my plate to Alfred and then headed into the Living Room. I wanted to watch some cartoons.

After that, my day was pretty much routine: watch cartoons, lunch, go to gym and goof off, and then a nap.

When I woke-up, it was late evening and Bruce was home. He knocked on my door again like he had this morning.

"Come in," I said around a yawn.

After Bruce had stepped into the room, I asked him a question. "Why do you always knock before you enter?"

Bruce smiled at me. "It's polite, knocking lets me know if you are in by if you answer, and also you can decide whether to let me in or not," he explained to me.

I nodded, it made since.

"_Such a curious child," _Bruce… _said_. I was beginning to doubt that they were talking at all… maybe I was just hearing things…

"Are you ready to go to the circus?" Bruce asked me in an enthusiastic tone. I nodded, smiling. I was excited.

Alfred stepped into the room and went into my closet. He came out with one of my thicker coats, holding it out to me as he spoke. "It's going to be a bit chilly so I recommend wearing this," he told me and I slipped my arms through the sleeves.

Bruce raised one eyebrow at me and I remembered my manners.

"Thank you Alfred," I said in a sing-songy voice.

"Is the car outside Alfred?" Bruce asked, and when Alfred nodded, Bruce offered his hand to me.

"May I have the privilege of escorting you out to the car?" he asked me in a very gentleman-like tone.

I laughed. "Yes," I answered and took his hand. At the age of five, as a girl, all you wanted to be treated like was a princess and, lucky me, most of the time I got that wish.

Bruce led me to the car and we got in back, Alfred in front. He started up the car and then, we were off.

I looked out my window as I watched the scenery go from the house, to the woods… and then slowly fade into the city skyline.

I'd always loved to look at the city at night, any city even Gotham. The lights were always so pretty and the heights of the buildings always fascinated me. Skyscraper described them all perfectly, because that's exactly what they appeared to do; scrape the sky.

The circus was on the other side of town, so it took a bit of time to get there, but when we did, there were already cars there.

Alfred dropped us off as close to the tent as we could get and Bruce and I got out. Then, Alfred left to go run some errands. Bruce told me he'd come back later, after the show, and pick us up.

This time, as we walked, Bruce took my hand so that I wouldn't get lost in the big crowd while we made our way towards our seats.

My face lit up as we sat down, the tent was so big… and the ropes were so high!

That's when I heard the voices though…

"_I wonder if there'll be elephants…"_

"_Dang it, why did I come? I hate clowns…"_

"_Popcorn? YEAH!"_

"_Is that Bruce Wayne? I think so but who's with…"_

They were all just in various bits and pieces… I couldn't understand them and I had no idea who was saying what, but with this many people here I'd never know.

That's when I heard one thought that stopped me in my tracks… and for some reason; I knew exactly WHO said it…

"_They're going to fall and die with the ropes like this. THAT will show that cocky ring leader to NOT deny me again. NO ONE denies Tony Zucco…"_

It was a name I'd never forget.

The man who was _speaking_ was wearing stripes and was heading towards the exit. Bruce was handing me some popcorn he'd just bought, but I was too busy focusing on him to really notice.

"No thanks…" I told him.

Just then, the ring leader came out and announced the show. When the spotlight went on him, I could no longer see the man. I sighed, hoping whatever he'd s_aid _really wasn't anything…

I focused on what the ring leader was saying.

"– a special member in our audience, Mr. Bruce Wayne!" he announced and suddenly the spotlight was on us.

Bruce stood up, shielded his eyes for a second and waved. In the process, he spilled our popcorn and part of his soda. I giggled as he smiled and sat back down before trying to brush the soda and popcorn off of him.

"So much for that… I hope you didn't want any popcorn later," he whispered to me and I laughed again.

"The Flying Graysons!" the ring leader suddenly announced and the spotlight went off of him and onto three people… They looked like a family, a man, a woman… and a boy, who looked only a few years older than me.

They headed up to the trapeze platforms and I watched tensely as they started their routine.

The man headed out first followed by the boy, both doing flips and such with ease… but when the woman jumped out, I heard the boy's voice.

"_No, no, no, NO!"_

"DAD!" he suddenly shouted.

Then, the rope snapped and both persons fell… to their death. I gasped along with the rest of the crowd at the horror I'd just witnessed…

The only thing I could think about at that point was that POOR boy! How horrible it must have been to know the danger and not be able to stop it, but to have to _watch_ your parents _die_…

It was too sad… I had to look away…

After the whole thing was over (and the majority of the people… well, actually, ALL of the people really… had left), Bruce and I were still there. I watched quietly from behind my caretaker as the police officer talked to the boy; Dick was his name.

"I swear it was him…! I saw him leave the tent… He wasn't supposed to _be_ there!" Dick told the officer he was talking to as tears ran down his face.

The officer Dick was talking to nodded. "It's okay son, we'll find him." Then, he rose and went over to the other policemen. "I want a background check on this guy! Though, first, we need a name!"

"Zucco…" I whispered to myself, unthinkingly answering his question. Bruce looked down at me in shock when I spoke.

"What'd you say?" he asked.

I shied back just a bit under his stare. "The guy… his name is Tony Zucco," I told him, "and he IS the one who did this…"

Bruce still looked shocked. "How did you know that?"

"I heard him…" I whispered, telling him the truth, but I doubt he REALLY understood what I meant by _heard_…

Bruce, eyes still wide, only nodded a bit before leaving me to go talk to the officer (Gordon, I discovered, was his name) that had spoken with Dick…

Since I was basically "by myself" now, I decided to go talk with Dick… I headed over and sat down next to him.

"Hi, my name is Kristi," I told Dick when I sat down. He looked up at me, a few tears still on his face.

"My name is Dick…" he said after a bit.

I smiled at him; I wanted to cheer him up, at least a little. "It's nice to meet you…" but in a time like this, staying off of a certain topic was hard, "… and I'm sorry about your parents."

Dick just nodded, his shoulders slouching a bit.

"By the way," I started up again, "I believe you when you say that that Zucco guy did it… I think he did it too."

Dick eyes widened. "You do?" he asked me, obviously a bit shocked.

I nodded and then I scooted a bit closer to him to whisper in his ear.

"WE are gonna find him and kill him, I promise," I whispered to him just as Bruce and Gordon walked over to us.

Gordon placed a hand on Dick's shoulder. "Dick, until we are sure it is safe, Mr. Wayne has offered you a place in his home."

Dick nodded and stood up. He looked at Bruce and managed a smile. "Thank you," he said before heading out of the tent,

Just then, I heard Alfred pull up outside the tent. I walked outside, while Bruce was still talking with Gordon, and headed over to the car.

When I got out there, Alfred was already waiting outside of the car. "Did you have a good time Miss Kristi?" he asked me when I stopped next to him.

"A guy named Zucco… _messed with_ the trapeze act and two people died, Dick is now without parents and I think he's coming home with us," I told Alfred, not even bothering to describe anything else that happened.

Alfred's eyes widened. "Oh…" was his one word response.

Alfred and I waited by the car for a while (I eventually went into the back seat and tried to sleep) until Bruce and Dick_ finally_ came back.

Dick climbed in back with me (after Alfred put his suitcase in the trunk) and Bruce sat up front with Alfred.

As we began our drive back home, Bruce explained to Alfred (in more detail) what had happened during the performance… AND who we thought (I KNEW) had done it.

I glanced at Dick as the city flashed by. He was staring out the window like I had been.

I sighed and returned to the scenery zipping by.

The car ride was quiet after Bruce finished his story… minus the voices that is.

"_I wonder how Kristi knows all of these things… ESPECIALLY whenever no one speaks them aloud…" _Bruce _said_, and it made me wonder, too… How WAS I hearing all of these things?

That's what occupied my thoughts during the rest of the ten minute trip, so when we arrived at the manor, I barely noticed.

Alfred opened the back door and Dick and I got out. I headed inside with Bruce.

"I'm going to bed," I told him and shuffled off to my room, shutting the door behind me and getting changed into random PJs. I didn't even wait for Alfred before curling up under the covers.

When I fell asleep, the last thought on my mind was what Bruce had_ said_ earlier… and it'd be the thought I woke-up to in the morning.

_**(A/N: Okay, I hope you liked it, but, in case you are wondering, the things in italics are thoughts… I will explain it all in the next chapter ;P if I said anything else it would give it all away!**_

_**Hey! REVIEW!)**_


	3. Reading Minds

_**(A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! LOL it took some PMing but now I'm feeling the love~… I hope you all enjoy the third chapter, it explains a lot *or rather STARTS to explain*. Enjoy~)**_

I woke-up that next morning earlier than usual. In fact, it was a LOT earlier than usual (for me at least), it was still dark outside and not even Alfred was up yet! I don't know what woke me, but it was only quarter 'til four and I was not even the slightest bit tired at all.

I sighed and got out of bed, deciding to do what I hadn't really done yet; explore the house.

I slipped out of my room in my PJs and walked quietly down the hall. I could see surprisingly well despite the lack of light outside and in.

I headed to the Living Room first and peered around for secret doors (I'm 5, remember? Anything is possible for me). When I found none, I headed down the hall, certain that there must be a secret door somewhere.

If a robber would have broke in at that point to see me as I was, it probably would have been pretty comical. Just a five year old girl, walking down the hall with her ears to the wall as she knocked on the wall every two feet…

Yeah…

After I reached the door to Bruce's room with no luck of finding anything, I gave up. Sighing I took a step forward, about to continue down the hall anyways to explore more, when I…_ sensed_ something… I don't know how to explain it, but it was like I… felt my surroundings with my mind… and I just KNEW Bruce wasn't in his room.

I stepped forward and turned the door knob slowly. I pushed the door opened as silently as I could until I could fit my head in the gap. I peered into his room and, sure enough, it was empty.

Right after I HAD looked in his room, that something that had told me Bruce WASN'T there in his _room_, told me he was… right behind me.

Sure enough, just then something suddenly tapped me on the shoulder.

I jumped a bit (even though I was _pretty _sure I knew who it was) and quickly turned around.

"What are you doing out of bed at this time?" Bruce asked me, an accusing look in his eyes as he looked at me.

"_I could ask you the same thing," _I thought to myself… but I told him the truth.

"I just sort of woke up a bit ago… and I wasn't tired, so I decided to explore…" I admitted, looking at the ground.

Bruce squatted down and put a hand on my shoulder.

"_Such a curious kid," _he… _said_.

This whole "talking-but-lips-not-moving" thing was beginning to wear on me. Suddenly, I just exploded.

"WHY do you guys keep saying things, but your lips aren't moving?" I almost snapped, a bit accusingly as I glared at Bruce… whose expression turned shocked.

"What do you mean?" he asked me. _"Is she hearing things?"_

"See! Just like that! You said 'What do you mean' and your lips moved but THEN you said 'Is she hearing things' and you lips DIDN'T move! I'm NOT hearing THINGS!" I told him a bit angrily. My child side was showing through my behavior, but what could I say?

"_Can she… No, it's impossible, but… it HAS to be…" _Bruce _said_.

"It has to be what?" I asked him, my rampage gone as fast as it had started. Now, I was only dying of curiosity.

Bruce looked at me, looked me straight in the eye and put both of his hands on my shoulder. "I need you to do something for me… When I _speak_, I need you to repeat exactly what I say as I say it, okay? I want to… _try_ something."

I nodded. "Okay," I told him, my voice soft.

"_Jujitsu is a form of martial arts –" _Bruce began to say. I quickly repeated him… the best I could.

"Ju- jujitsu… is a form of martial arts that was created by –" I rapidly told him, but them his voice stopped and Bruce's facial expression was one of utter shock and disbelief.

"Amazing… OUT_standing_… I never thought it would be possible… It's IMPOSSIBLE…" Bruce was muttering.

"What is impossible?" I asked him, really curious what was going on… or WHAT he was talking about…

"_You can read minds…" _Bruce… THOUGHT.

My eyes widened as what he said _really_ sunk in… Then, I began to realize how TRUE his words really were…. If I could read minds that would _totally_ explain why I could hear people's voices when their lips weren't moving… AND when I wasn't even near them.

Though, at the same time I realized this, I also remembered how people's thoughts would sometimes cut off in the middle of a statement, and it wasn't as if they'd stopped (like Bruce had a few seconds ago)… it was more like the…_ signal_ had been interrupted… It was obvious I didn't have much control over my gift yet…

"Whoa…" I whispered after I REALLY thought over what he had just said.

Bruce just nodded in agreement, though he still looked a bit surprised by all of this.

Just then, I… felt Alfred coming up behind us. I turned around and, sure enough, he was there.

"Miss Kristi, what are you doing out of bed?" he asked me. _"I wonder if she woke up when Master Bruce returned home from –" _he began to think, but then I spoke, interrupting him. As I did, I glanced between Bruce and Alfred.

"Came home from what?" I asked them and Alfred's expression became that of what Bruce's was earlier. He was utterly shocked.

Then, Bruce explained. "Kristi… can read minds."

"Sir…? Come again?" he questioned, obviously a bit skeptical. _"Has Master Bruce finally lost it?" _he wondered to himself and I instantly defended Bruce.

"He's not 'lost it'! He's right, not crazy!" I snapped at Alfred.

Bruce looked up at Alfred, guessing what had just happened. "She's right, _too_… I'm NOT crazy," he said, a bit accusingly, glaring at Alfred, raising one eyebrow.

Alfred hastily apologized and Bruce cracked a grin, forgiving him easily with a, "It's all right; I thought I was crazy too, at first."

Then, I remembered something.

"Came home from WHAT?" I asked again since my question had NOT yet been _answered_.

"_Great going Al –" _Bruce began to growl mentally, but it was suddenly cut off and their thoughts were silent. It was like a radio station losing its signal. I scowled; my gift couldn't be useful until I LEARNED how to actually USE it successfully…

"A meeting," Bruce told me, "they called me late last night and told me it was an emergency meeting over prices and such…"

I didn't quite believe him, especially when I noticed him glare at Alfred out of the corner of my eyes… but, I didn't press him any further.

"All right, now, Kristi, how about you go back to bed?" Alfred suggested, putting one hand behind my back and gently beginning to steer me back towards my room.

"Alfred," I whined, "I'm not _tired _though…"

Alfred stopped and looked at me. "Are you sure? Not even in the slightest bit?" he questioned me.

I nodded. "NOT even a LITTLE bit!" I told him in a firm voice, my arms crossed across my chest.

Alfred sighed. "Fine, go watch some cartoons while I whip up your breakfast."

I smiled. "Okay," I agreed cheerily. Then, I skipped off happily to the Living Room.

I watched T.V. in there for about half-an-hour when Dick wondered into the room, plopping down on the couch. He looked tired… and sad.

I got up from where I was seated two feet from the giant screen and went to sit by him.

"Morning!" I greeted as I bounced down on the cushion next to him.

Dick looked over at me, a bit surprised. "Good morning," he replied.

"Did you sleep well last night?" I asked him. He nodded, still looking as though he were in a bit of a haze.

"Do you live here?" he asked me. "I mean like, had you already, before me?"

I nodded, bouncing a bit when I did. "I've been here as long as I can remember…" Then my voice grew a bit softer and I sat still. "My parents died when I was two…. I don't remember them at all… but Bruce took me in… He says he's my uncle…"

"Oh… I'm sorry, about your parents, I mean," Dick told me.

I nodded, a tear falling down my cheek. "At least you'll be able to remember yours…"

We grew quiet for a bit until my mood went back to happy again.

"So, what room are you in? Is it near mine? Do you have a good view? How long will you be staying here?" I questioned, firing one off after another. I barely had time to breath.

Dick couldn't help but grin at my energy. "I'm in Bruce's old room… and I don't know where your room is so I can't say… Um… yeah, the view is okay, and I'm NOT sure how long I'll be here…"

I sprang to my feet. "Well, I _still_ want to give you a tour! We can start with my room," I told him. I grabbed his hand and yanked him off the couch and began to lead him down the hall (though LEAD implies some choice in the matter, but choice he had NONE).

When we finally got to my room, Dick was walking instead of being dragged. I opened the door and waved my hand in front of me and Dick stepped inside. He looked around, a bit repulsed (as any boy his age would be) but he managed to get out a compliment (TWO actually, I was surprised but happy).

"Nice view… and your room is _very_… SPACEY," he told me.

I smiled. "Thank you," I said happily as I skipped around to stand in front of him.

Dick only nodded in response.

"Now… to the REST of the house!" I announced as I grabbed Dick's hand again and led him out of my room.

As I showed him around the house, I tried to be quick but thorough in explaining each room. I knew we didn't have too much time for a tour; breakfast could be ready any time now.

"Here's the Front Room… Living Room… Kitchen… Dining Hall… Library… Bruce's study… Bruce's _room_… Alfred's room…" I told him as we went along to each one. We usually didn't go into the rooms unless we had to pass through them to get to another one… like I said; I was trying to be quick.

Just as we got done with the house showing, Alfred found us and announced that breakfast was ready.

Dick and I nodded and headed into the Dining Room. We sat down opposite each other on the long table. Then, Alfred came in with our food and drinks.

This morning we were having Alfred's homemade waffles (lucky us, they were my favorite). I let out a small cheer of joy as Alfred set down the plate in front of me (along with my apple juice). On it was; waffles, covered in my favorite topping (apple slices and apple cider), a biscuit (covered in Alfred's homemade strawberry jam), some scramble eggs, and several strips of bacon… It was like heaven on a platter.

Alfred already knew me so well.

I began to eat right away; I always loved whatever Alfred made. I watched as Dick cut up his waffle and took a hesitant bite of it. I couldn't help but laugh at his shocked expression when he chewed it up. I knew he liked it (LOVED it) because after that he dug into his waffle hungrily.

I giggled as Alfred asked him, "Did they feed you at ALL over there?"

Dick nodded and swallowed his food. "Of course they did, but this is just REALLY _good_!"

Alfred smiled. "Why thank you Master Dick," he said and gave a curt bow before leaving us to eat.

As we ate, I never saw any sign of Bruce… He didn't USUALLY miss breakfast… maybe he'd just left for work early, or maybe he was just sleeping because of that _meeting_ he had to go to this morning…

Whatever it was, I realized I wouldn't be seeing him again until the evening when he _still_ hadn't made an appearance after I'd finished eating and was seated in front of the T.V. watching cartoons… He was probably at work already.

Dick finished only a minute after I did and quickly joined me in front of the T.V.

The cartoons only lasted one more hour, then Dick and I went to the gym and goofed off (we wrestled and I won the first time, but not the second…). Then, I gave him an outside tour just as Bruce came home… He didn't stay long though; he only ate supper before disappearing again… It was very unlike him.

Something was up, and I was determined to find out what it was.

_**(A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! I'm going to stick with the episodes only occasionally *as you can notice here, this is sort of based on "Robin's Reckoning" but it's not going to jump back and forth like it, I will go in order by her life… though the other half of that episode WILL show up later…* but don't always count on it~**_

_**REVIEW please! Thank you for reading so far~)**_


	4. Big Brother

_**(A/N: More of "Robin's Reckoning" flashbacks~ **_

_**OH one more note, I know some of this stuff she says and the way she acts is a bit… well, too intelligent for a five-year-old, but the intelligence is all part of her… 'gifts' *yes PLURAL* No more give a ways on that part, just read and Enjoy~)**_

Bruce was rarely there the rest of the week so I hung out with Dick. We talked a lot and I learned stuff about him and he about me. We also kept exploring the house and making his room as much _his_ as possible.

It still sucked not having Bruce around as often, though. I was used to seeing him and even spending time with him just about every night… I was beginning to feel a bit abandoned, and I knew Dick was, too… After a while, Alfred even noticed.

"_Those poor kids. Bruce has been out too often recently. Dick will think Bruce is _always_ gone and Kristi… I hope she doesn't begin to feel abandoned. She's so used to him being around more often…" _Alfred was thinking… and his thoughts got me thinking.

Why WAS Bruce gone so often recently? Was it work or that something else I'd been assuming for a long time? Was he hiding something? If so, what on earth could it be?

I bet, if anyone, Alfred would know.

"Alfred?" I asked him one evening while he was cooking supper.

"Yes Miss Kristi?" he replied, still working over the oven.

"Why is Bruce gone so often recently?" I questioned him, then, I concentrated, seeing if I could read his mind _willingly_.

His thoughts did end up answering before he could.

"_I knew that she'd begin to worry… He really needs to stop going out as –" _he began to think and then he suddenly stopped. I knew my _signal_ hadn't been interrupted, but Alfred had simply cut off his thought process.

"He's been really busy at work recently –" Alfred started to explain and I got an angry look on my face, cutting him off.

"You're lying and I know it! YOU know that I know too and you still do it! WHY are you lying Alfred?" I asked him, shocked and upset. I rose from my chair and stormed off while Alfred called behind me.

"Miss Kristi! Please, you have to understand –" was all I heard before I got to my room and forcefully slammed the door behind me. The frame shook with my anger (I even thought it was going to break) and the utter silence afterwards dared anyone to try and come after me.

No one did.

…. …. …. …. ….

I stayed in my room the rest of the day. When I first went in there, I sat on my bed and cried. I just didn't understand WHY he wouldn't tell me. It aggravated me… but it also sort of scared me. After a bit, I ended up going to sleep and I slept for a good few hours.

When I woke up, I felt someone rubbing my back. and whoever it was sure felt a lot like Bruce.

"Kristi…" Bruce said softly, "I know you're awake."

I groaned, shutting my eyelids tighter. "Go away." I told him firmly. I felt his hand disappear and I waited a few seconds before opening my eyes. Maybe he had –

I jumped a bit when I DID open my eyes. Bruce hadn't left; he'd just moved to kneel beside my bed, his chin rested on the edge of my mattress.

"I'd decided it would be best if I spoke with Dick before I talked with you about my… _absence_ recently. I knew that he'd be easier to earn forgiveness from since he hasn't really known me as long and doesn't know how I _normally_ act… which would give me more time to speak with you," Bruce explained to me. "I know I've been gone _so_ often recently, but now I'm here to talk."

I suddenly bolted upright in my bed. "Why _are_ you gone so often? I don't understand it. Are you… are you… _abandoning_ me?"

Bruce's face was utterly shocked. _"Lord, if I'd known she'd have THIS sort of reaction –"_

"What on earth would give you that idea?" Bruce asked his shock still very evident in his voice.

"Well… whenever I asked Alfred where you were, and also before I heard him think something along those lines," I told Bruce in a whisper. Then I raised my voice a bit. "You still didn't answer my first question."

"You know, you're too smart _and_ observant for a _five_ year-old," Bruce told me seriously.

"You still haven't answered my question…" I said slowly, my aggravation seeping into my tone.

Bruce sighed. "I guess there is no way to get around this…" he muttered under his breath, looking at the ground. Then, he raised his head to look at me and continued, "Kristi… I've been gone… because I –"

Of course, just then, at the worst possible time, Alfred came into the room and Bruce stopped.

"Master Bruce, Luscious is on the phone for you," he said and Bruce looked up at him.

"Can you tell him to hold? I –" he began to say but I cut him off.

"No Bruce, just go," I told him sternly, trying not to let my sorrow sink into my tone.

Bruce looked at me. "Kristi, I can stay for a moment –" he tried again but I only cut him off a second time.

"GO," I all but snapped at him, "I didn't want to talk to you anyways…"

Bruce looked a bit hurt, but he left. Alfred lingered for a second in the door way.

"Miss Kristi, do you want to talk about anything?" he asked me and I just shook my head, burying it in my pillow.

I heard Alfred sigh. _"I came in at a bad time… I should have told Luscious Master Bruce was busy…"_ he thought. Then, I heard the door click behind him and he was gone.

…. …. …. …. ….

Bruce never did finish the sentence he stopped on from that day. Instead, he grew closer to Dick over the next week and farther from me. I hated it.

When he was at work, Dick and I hung out. We grew close, actually. I didn't hate him, like some kids would, because he was growing close to Bruce. I understood why, Bruce really was a good guy. I was just upset with him.

So, my day was going on as usual, Dick and I were sparring (we only called it that for Bruce's sake, we actually just goofed off) in the middle of the evening when Bruce came in.

I grew quiet, stopping our wrestling, and stood up slowly. Bruce flashed a glance at me, an upset look in his eyes, but he didn't say anything as I left the room, saying good-bye to Dick before heading out the door.

When I closed the door behind me, I paused, hesitated outside of the door. For some reason, I felt the need to stay but I didn't want to see Bruce, though I knew he wanted to talk to me.

I stood there for a bit, just thinking about it, when I heard the clinking of fencing equipment followed by Bruce and Dick laughing. I turned around and considered going back in again, when Alfred came down the hall.

"Excuse me Miss Kristi," he said. I moved and he went into the work-out room. I watched him as he spoke with Bruce. He seemed urgent.

I only heard one word spoken and one word spoken mentally when I tried to listen… "…Commissioner Gordon…" from Alfred and, _"Tony Zucco,"_ from Bruce… I knew what this was about.

Bruce left the room and I merely stood in the shadows as Alfred left and then Dick came out of the room. He began to walk down the hall when I stopped him.

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

"Kristi, I heard them talking about the Commissioner, so I know it's about the man who killed my parents! I have to hear what they're saying," he told me and headed down the hall past me, though I quickly followed.

Dick headed down the hall, knowing I was there, but allowing me to follow. We didn't stop or talk until we got to Bruce's room. His door was slightly ajar, which I where we stood, listening as Bruce spoke with the Commissioner…

"You might not have to keep the boy any longer," was the first thing we heard and my eyes widened, Dick was leaving?

"Oh?" Bruce asked, not sounding too enthused.

"We just put these up and already we are getting a few bites," Gordon continued, handing Bruce something. "Zucco has been spotted on the lower east side. Off the record, we hear he's trying to skip town.

"How soon?" Bruce questioned as Gordon stood up.

"It could be tonight, this Batman's got Zucco real spooked," he told him, walking around to where Bruce was seated, "Zucco's friends, too, nobody will touch the guy."

"And if Zucco gets away…?" Bruce persisted, watching as Gordon looked out the window.

"Eh… we could lose him for good," he told Bruce, not turning around.

Dick took a step back and headed quickly down the hall, not speaking. I followed him again, but this time, after we went a few feet away from Bruce's room, he tried to stop me.

"Dick, what are you doing?" I asked him.

"I'm going after Zucco, I can't let him get away!" he told me.

"Well, I'm coming with you," I told him sternly.

"No, you're only five," he told me dismissively.

"And YOU are only ten!" I snapped back. "Besides, I can help you."

"How?" Dick questioned, unconvinced.

"I can read minds, we could find him a lot faster," I told him. His eyes widened a bit, but then he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I don't believe you," he told me, "so prove it."

"Alright," I said, mimicking his actions and also folding my arms across my chest, "think of something and I'll tell you what you are thinking."

"Okay…" Dick started. Then, I heard his thoughts.

"Zucco is a dirt bag… I'm going to kill him what I get my hands on him… He's a – Dick! You shouldn't say words like that!" I said, cutting off his thoughts whenever I heard it. Dick blushed a bit.

"I guess you_ can_ read minds," he said sheepishly. Then he sighed, "Alright, you can come."

I grinned and we continued on down the hall. Dick led me up some stairs and onto the roof. We went over the edge and he paused before leaping out, grabbing onto a branch, and landing on the ground. Then he turned around, waiting for me.

I hesitated.

Dick sighed, coming closer. "Come on, I'll catch you," he said, his tone earnest, and I trusted him.

I jumped down and landed in Dick's arms. He set me down and we began to run.

We headed into town and caught a bus which took us to the pits of Gotham, where all the scum bags lived.

"Are you sure you two want to get off here?" the bus driver asked, concern in his voice.

"Yeah," Dick answered. Then he pulled a picture out from under his sweatshirt. "Hey, do you ever pick up this guy?" he asked.

The bus driver looked closely at the picture before telling us, "Can't say as I have." Dick put the picture away as the driver continued. "Who is he, you're old man or something?"

Dick turned around, taking my hand as we walked off the bus while answering the driver at the same time. "Yeah or _something_…"

Then, the bus left us and we walked down the street.

Dick and I walked along, heading into every store we passed by and asking if they knew who or where Zucco was. We got the same result every time it seemed; no one knew who he was, it was like he didn't even exist.

When we were walking down the sidewalk again, heading towards another store, I noticed a mysterious man walking towards us. I hid behind Dick as we walked and he put one arm around me, as if he was shielding me.

The man brushed past us, shoving us to the side a bit. Then, he stood in front of us and growled, "Who you lookin' at boy?"

"No one," Dick answered, one arm still shielding me.

He looked like he was about to start a fight with us whenever I heard a noise, like a plane flying low coming towards us. The man heard it too and he freaked out by it. Dick and I watched as he ran away just like the majority of the people who were also out seemed to do, all of them going to hide.

The lights in houses went out and Dick reacted. He pushed me back so we were under an awning just as a spotlight shone down on the street. I could hear the plane overhead as we stood there, breathing softly, trying not to make a sound.

Dick held me back and took a slight step forward, peering out from under the awning and up at the sky just as the craft began to fly away.

"What was it?" I asked him when he took a step back, grabbing my hand as we began to walk down the street again.

"I don't know," he told me, "but it was shaped like a bat."

We walked along for a while, not really stopping to talk to anyone anymore. The streets were mostly quiet anyways, that is, until we passed a certain alley.

"Who do you think taught you how to grip Gigi? You can't go stealin' money from me!" a man's voice shouted from the dark alley. Dick paused, with me behind him, and peered into the darkness.

"B- But I ain't Lenny, honest," the woman explained shakily.

"Oh yeah? We'll just see about that," the man said, reaching for the woman's purse.

"No wait!" the woman said, struggling against him as he eventually got her purse off of her arm. He began to dig through it and she still tried to snatch it back, but, just then, he pulled out something he was obviously looking for. It appeared to be a wad of cash.

"Look Lenny, I can explain…" she said.

"We're beyond explanations," the man told her and grabbed her arm.

This whole time, Dick looked furious. He obviously didn't like this man picking on the lady there, and when he grabbed her arm, Dick bolted into the alley.

"Leave her alone," he said firmly. I scrambled up behind him, staying back a bit, but still waiting to help him if he needed it.

"Dick, come on, don't do this," I hissed at him under my breath. "He's twice your size!"

"These kids belong to you?" he asked the girl, who was still in his grasp.

"Let go of me!" she simply replied, pulling against him.

Dick walked closer and I inched up behind him. "I said leave her alone!" he shouted and gave the man a fierce kick to the shin. He released the woman, grabbing his leg instead, and the woman ran a bit, pausing a safe distance away to watch.

"You little creep! When I get my hands on you…" he threatened, coming at Dick, making him back up.

"Get away kid!" the lady warned just as I yelled.

"Above you Dick!"

"Jump!" the lady told him and Dick did, reaching up and grabbing onto the ladder. He quickly scaled it just as the man leapt at him.

The man got up just as Dick made it to the top of the ladder. He stood up and glared at me.

"Come and get me!" Dick challenged when he noticed the man take a step towards me. The man whipped his head around and I ran over to the lady he'd been picking on. Then, the man began to climb up the ladder towards Dick.

The lady gasped, but I merely shouted up to Dick, "Kick him!"

Dick grabbed onto the next ladder and swung out at the man, making him fly off of the fire escape and into the dumpster below. I cheered as Dick came back down.

"Come on," the lady said and Dick hopped down. We headed off with the lady, leaving the man behind, who was screaming to be let out.

The kind lady took us to a café where she sat us down to eat. Dick and I scarfed down the food, we'd missed supper at home, so we were starved.

The lady laughed. "So when's the last time you two ate? Christmas?" she teased.

Dick gulped down his milk and spoke. "Sorry, but we're kind of in a rush," he told her through some of the food that was still in his mouth.

"Well you can't expect to find your uncle at this hour," she told us, pointing to the picture. We'd told her he was our uncle, and that we were sibling, just so she wouldn't ask questions. "This is the only place around that's still open," she told us as our waitress came over and refilled the lady's glass. "Right Bertie?"

Bertie (our waitress) nodded. "Mm Hm," she replied. Then, she noticed the picture and suddenly exclaimed. "Hey! I know that dead beat!"

Dick's eyes widened. "You do?" he asked, surprised, and we both waited anxiously for her to answer.

"Yeah, he's been here, always barking orders," the lady told us, "never tippin'. Heh, I've seen him come from that buildin' across the base."

All three of us looked out the window and then back at Bertie. "That place has been condemned for years, right?" the lady said.

"Yeah, and may it fall on his head, the louse," Bertie finished as she walked away.

After we finished eating, the lady paid for our food and Dick and I left. We headed along the road. Dick wanted to check out the building Bertie had told us about so now we were by the water, staring at the tall, crumbling structure.

Suddenly, we heard a noise in the alley by the building. Dick dashed across the bridge and towards the sound. I stumbled behind him just as he stopped to look into a boarded up window. I stood on my tip-toes and peered in too.

Dick and I both had similar expressions of shock on our face as we realized who was packing in that room at that moment… Tony Zucco. He emptied his drawers into the suitcase before tossing the wooden drawer across the room, making it shatter. He had a vicious scowl on his face.

Dick took a step back. "_I have to call the cops,"_ he thought and turned around, grabbing my hand, and running towards the phone booth. He would have made it, if he hadn't stepped on that can…

The loud crunching sound made Dick and I freeze. We both turned and anxiously looked back at the window. When nothing happened right away, we both made for the booth again. I stayed one step behind Dick as he picked up the phone. Suddenly, someone was picking me up by the back of my shirt. I screamed and Dick turned around just as Zucco pulled him out of the booth.

"Let her go!" Dick told him and Zucco dropped me, only to grab onto Dick with both hands. "Let go of ME!" Dick told him.

"The circus boy! My little material witness." Zucco scowled. "What are you doin' here?" he asked when I suddenly kicked him in the shin. "OW!" he shouted, letting go of Dick. We both tried to run while Zucco held his leg.

"Why you –" Zucco growled suddenly recovering and grabbing onto my shirt, yanking me backwards.

"DICK!" I screamed and Dick turned around.

"Hey!" he shouted at him. "It's me you want, not her!"

"You darned right!" Zucco shouted, throwing me aside and grabbing Dick. Dick struggled as Zucco clamped a hand down over Dick's mouth so he couldn't speak.

"I was just about to leave town because of _you_," Zucco told Dick as he struggled. "Looks like I'm gonna have a change in travel plans."

I was just about to scream for help when Zucco was suddenly on the ground. Batman stepped out of the shadows and I gasped.

"The only place you're going is up the river you scum," Batman growled. Dick scrambled out of the way, looking a bit scared as Batman headed over to Zucco who was still on the ground. That's when Dick suddenly realized Batman was on his side and charged at Zucco again.

"You creep, I hate you! I HATE you!" he shouted. Batman just missed his shirt as he tried to stop Dick, who ended up getting three punches in before Zucco shouted and threw Dick off of him.

I scrambled over to Dick and helped him up, but when he stood, I stumbled back a bit and the railing that was supposed to stop people from falling into the water gave way. I gasped as I fell into the water. I spluttered as my head broke the surface, coughing up water and getting in a quick gasp of air before going under again.

I couldn't swim.

"Kristi!" I heard Dick shout, though it was muted because I was under water. I heard a splash next to me and suddenly someone's arms were around me and my head broke the surface again. Dick struggled to keep us both above water as the current sucked us down stream… I couldn't believe he'd jumped in JUST to save me… He'd been looking out for me all night, actually. Dick really was the big brother I never had, but always wanted.

"Help!" he shouted as we went farther and farther away. I thought I saw Batman dive in but I couldn't be sure as I was still coughing and constantly getting water out of my eyes.

Dick and I were nearing the spill way quickly and I thought we were goners, but, just then, Batman grabbed onto us. He tried to slow us down at the bridge, but he lost his grip.

"Hang on!" he shouted as we went down the waterfall. In mid air, he shot out a grappling hook and hauled us back up onto the street. I coughed up some water while Dick stared up stream.

"He's gone… he got away…" he said. Then, he suddenly whipped around to face Batman. "NO! You had him! You let him go, you let him! WHY? Why'd you do it?" he shouted, pounding his fists angrily against Batman's chest. "Why?" he breathed, calming down a bit.

Just then, the thing that had been shining the spotlight down on the street earlier lowered down next to us until it was level with the bridge we were on. Dick looked at it in awe as Batman came over and scooped me up before standing next to Dick again.

"Where are we going?" Dick asked him.

"Home," Batman answered simply and he hoped onto the wing, taking me and him into the driver's seat (I being on his lap) while Dick climbed in back. Then, the top closed in over us and the jet took off.

_**(A/N: YEAH! That was a long chapter, but I hope you liked it~ LOL I rewatched part 2 of Robin's Reckoning just to make sure I got this right~ It's basically word for word except where I added Kristi in~ REVIEW!)**_


	5. Why He Was Gone

_**(A/N: Now, for the reveal~ Kristi may finally forgive Bruce for being gone so often ;P)**_

As we flew, Batman asked me questions (we'll, he asked both of us questions, but most of them where aimed at me and were about my health). When I asked him why he was so concerned about me he just simply said, "I just want to make sure you're okay, when you get water in your lungs, too much at once, and it stays in there for a bit it can hurt you."

I just nodded and we didn't really speak any more.

Batman took us back to a cave, where he landed. Dick and I stepped out in shock and awe as we look around the huge cavern. Batman began to perform a check-out on me though.

"Whoa… this is where you live?" Dick asked him as Batman examined me. He took the words out of my mouth.

"This is where I work," Batman told us, stepping back from me and standing up. "You two are the first – correction, second (and third) people to see it."

"Why'd you bring us here?" Dick asked him as I walked over to Dick and stared up at a big computer Batman had. I turned around and hid behind Dick, still a bit shy when Batman took a step closer.

"Because I want to know how badly you want Tony Zucco," Batman said, looking at Dick.

"What do you mean?" Dick asked.

"Who are you?" I questioned right after he finished his sentence.

Batman reached up and pulled off his mask. Dick and I gasped.

"Bruce?" I asked in shock.

Just then, Alfred came over to us (I'd seen someone coming down the steps when we landed, but I hadn't looked too close, apparently it'd been him).

"I'm guessing Master Dick's stay will be indefinite?" he asked Bruce, who smiled. Dick smiled too, but I simply shoved away from him and let out a huffy breath.

Dick started talking about how excited he was to Alfred, while also asking a million questions at once, but I walked away, heading over to the steps and taking a seat at the bottom.

Bruce came after me.

"Kristi, look, we need to talk about this," he started as he stopped in front of me, squatting down so he could look me in the eyes.

"Is this what you were hiding from me? Is this why you were gone so often?" I questioned him, looking up to meet his gaze. Bruce just nodded.

"I wanted to tell you, I didn't like keeping this from you, but Kristi… You have to understand, no one else can know about this. THIS is a secret you have to keep here, between Alfred, Dick and I, understand?" Bruce told me seriously, putting one hand on my knee. I nodded and he patted it.

"Good… now, am I forgiven for being gone so often? I was out saving people's lives," he told me, a bit of a boyish grin on his face.

I glared at him for a second before my expression melted into a big grin. I launched myself at Bruce and hugged him.

"Yes you're forgiven," I told him and he hugged me back.

…. …. …. …. ….

Bruce and I became close again after that, even after our little bicker about Dick becoming Robin and me… well, I didn't become anything and it peeved me.

"Why does he get to be your sidekick but not me?" I questioned, stomping my foot on the ground.

Bruce, Dick and I were in the Batcave. Bruce had been showing us around whenever he'd asked Dick if he'd wanted to be trained to be his sidekick. Dick hadn't hesitated to answer, overly thrilled that he'd get to be trained and such to fight crime. He'd chosen the name Robin. He said it was because his mom had always called him that as a boy….

Bruce didn't ask ME though, so now we were arguing, and Dick was wisely staying out of it.

"Well, he's older –" Bruce started, but I cut him off, it was obvious he was grasping at straws to answer my question.

"Then why not train me now and I'll help when I'm older? Besides, I have superpowers, HE _doesn't_!" I protested. I felt as though powers made the whole superhero thing more… SUPER… ey.

"Hey! What does that have to do with anything?" Dick asked grumpily, folding his arms across his chest.

Batman sighed and squatted down to my level. He put his hands on my shoulders.

"Look, Kristi, I learned just recently, like when I noticed that you weren't home and neither was Dick," he raised one eyebrow at me and I looked away sheepishly, "that a father tends to freak out just a bit more over his daughter's safety than his son's. So, the reason I don't want you to help me is only about your safety. Crime fighting is a rough life_ and_ a dangerous one. I know you can find something safer to do. Do you understand?"

I nodded, smiling a bit. "Okay," I said and he was forgiven.

…. …. …. …. ….

After the little disagreement Bruce and I had about Dick being his sidekick (though, as revealed, it's all good now), Bruce began to train both Dick and I in the way of jujitsu. He'd take us to the gym during his lunch break and after work and train us… As of now, Dick and I were both white belts but we practiced a lot during the day while Bruce was at work and were quickly gaining more skill.

At the moment, Bruce was at work, though it was late evening so he'd be getting home soon. Dick and I decided to be ready for him so both of us were in the gym practicing… at least, that's how it started.

Dick was working on his punches while I was practicing my round house and sidekicks on one of the punching bags.

"Yah YAH!" I shouted after each kick.

Dick paused in his punches to look at me, wrinkling up his nose. "Why do you do that? Silence makes it more menacing," he told me.

I suddenly did a switch kick, picking up my right leg, but then switching legs and delivering a front kick to the bag with my right foot. "It's called a _Ki-hap_," I informed him. "Bruce told me that's Korean for yell or shout."

Dick rolled his eyes. "I think you only do that in Tae Kwon Do, NOT jujitsu," he told me. I stuck out my tongue at him.

"You're just jealous that I know more than you," I said.

"No way, I'm older so therefore_ I_ know more than _you_!" Dick said sternly.

"Prove it _bird boy_!" I challenged (yes, I called him that. I always like to think that I was the one who started it). Dick got into a sparring stance, gesturing for me to come forward with his hands. I walked up to him before also getting into a sparring stance. We stared at each other for a little bit before I suddenly attacked him with a round house kick (a round house usually aims for the stomach or side just so you know).

Dick grunted but then he did a midsection punch which I managed to block. He quickly did a high kick after that but I jumped backwards, doing a flip Dick had taught me to avoid it (while Bruce was gone, Dick also taught me gymnastics).

When I landed on my feet, Dick ran at me. I ducked and he flew over my head. Then, I jumped on his back, pinning him down. He abandoned any techniques and we began to simply wrestle.

Just then, Bruce came in the room. We didn't even notice until he spoke.

"What are you to doing?" he said with a sigh. We both stopped and looked up.

"We _were_ practicing…" Dick started, but he trailed off.

I stood up. "He was jealous that I know more than him so we started to spar," I said smugly and Dick sprung to his feet.

"You DON'T know more than me and I _proved_ it!" he started to shout, getting in my face.

"Did not!" I countered.

"Did _too_!" Dick shouted and it would have gone on for a while like that if Bruce hadn't of stepped between us. He put a hand on each of our chests, pushing us apart.

"STOP it you two," he said in his Batman tone. Both of us shrunk back, nodding. "Now, do you want to train today or not?" We both nodded eagerly this time and Bruce smiled just a little bit, though he instantly became stern again. "Alright, first things first, though, if you're going to misuse what I teach you I will NOT teach you anymore, do you understand?" More nods from us. "Good, now onto the lesson."

We went over the forms and basic moves that day. Bruce also went on to spar us, going somewhat easy on us (though he still won). We'd just finished when Alfred came in and announced that dinner was ready.

The three of us went and cleaned up real quick before heading to the Dining Room and sitting down. Dick and I smiled, eagerly awaiting the food that Alfred had made.

Alfred came out only a few minutes later with our dishes. I cheered mentally when I realized what he'd made; chicken parmesan with his homemade rolls and baked potatoes. I dug in instantly, not caring that it was a little hot. Alfred chuckled at my eating habits.

"Alfred don't encourage her," Bruce said sternly. "Kristi, don't eat like that, you could choke."

I sighed, attempting to slow down, but Alfred's cooking was just _so_ good…

"Kristi…" Bruce warned when I started to speed up again. I sighed more dramatically this time and made a very pointed show of inching my fork towards my mouth and making each bite take about a minute. Dick snickered from across the table… but Bruce did NOT look happy about my act.

"Do you WANT to get in trouble?" he asked me sternly and I shook my head slowly. "Then stop behaving so rudely."

I rolled my eyes when he wasn't looking but I ate at a more respectable pace after that.

Soon, the three of us were done eating and Alfred cleaned up our plates. Dick and I looked at each other and nodded, we tried to practice gymnastics after supper, too, usually… but, this time, Bruce stopped us.

"We're just going to do gymnastics," Dick said when Bruce grabbed his arm.

"How about we go swimming instead?" he suggested. Ever since my "almost-drowning-when-I-was-helping-Dick-stand" incident that one night, Bruce was set on teaching me to swim. He'd even gotten an in-ground pool put in the backyard. I was getting better every day, but I still wasn't quite ready to swim on my own (in water deeper than me, that is).

Dick shrugged, agreeing easily. "Sure, why not?"

I sighed and headed off to my room. I changed into a swimsuit and then grabbed a towel from my bathroom before running outside and stepping into the shallow end where I could stand. Alfred was watching from the window as I began to try the back float where I was at.

Suddenly, I heard a door close followed by the pitter patter of feet running across the ground.

"Cannonball!" Dick shouted and suddenly I was sprayed, the water getting choppy from the after effect of his jump. I spluttered when some got in my lungs and quickly stood up.

"Dick… you know better. Make sure she's ready next time," Bruce said sternly when he got outside. Dick sighed but nodded.

"Sorry Kristi," he apologized, and I knew he meant it. He'd been very caring and protective even, sometimes, ever since our little adventure with Zucco…

It'd been a night that had literally changed everything for me…

Bruce got into the water while I went back to practicing my back float (I was pretty good at it, might I add) while Dick dove gracefully under, swimming around beneath the surface.

Bruce watched me for a bit before coming over. "You're doing very well with that... You're probably ready to add some motion to that, otherwise known as the back stroke."

I nodded and Bruce began to help me with it. I mastered it easily, since all it required was moving your arms… He also wanted to have me work on treading water… I finally mustered up the courage when both Dick and Bruce promised to be there when I grew tired. I managed to stay up (though not very gracefully) for about twenty seconds. Then Bruce had to catch me so I wouldn't go under.

I stayed there for a bit, catching my breath. "Thanks Bruce," I told him and he just nodded at me. He brought me back over to where I could stand and we began to swim again.

After a while, Dick and I convinced Bruce to let us play a game of Marco Polo. We played several rounds, Dick was it first and the game was harder because I couldn't go in the deep end very easily, so when I was it, no one was aloud in the deeper area (which made it easier for me).

We played for a long time. I eventually began to wonder what time it was.

Just then, Alfred came out.

"Master Bruce, I know you like them to have some sort of curfew so I thought you'd like to know that it is now 9:30," he said and Bruce nodded.

"Thank you Alfred," he said, then he looked at us. "Alright kids, time for bed," he said, ushering us out of the pool.

"Aw…" Dick and I groaned simultaneously, but we didn't argue. We simply allowed him to usher us inside, and from there we headed off to our rooms.

"Night Bruce!" Dick called from down the hall.

"Good night Dick," Bruce called back and Dick went into his room.

I paused on my journey to my room, remembering I hadn't said goodnight and rushed back down the stairs. I got on my tip-toes and Bruce scooped me up, smiling.

I gave my father-figure a kiss on the cheek and then hugged him around the neck. "Goodnight Bruce," I said.

Bruce hugged me back. "Good night daughter," he said. I beamed up at him as he sat me down before I looked around him.

"Good night Alfred!" I called off into the Kitchen. Alfred's head poked out.

"Good night Miss Kristi," he said and with that I only had one more good night. I headed off down the hall, calling out a good night to Dick also on my way who poked his head out of where he was also.

"Good night Kristi," he said and I smiled at him before heading off to my room.

_**(A/N: Yeah! I hope you guys liked it! Sorry it took so long to update, major writer's block XD. Now REVIEW!)**_


End file.
